Betrayed and Recovered
by Saiyan's Secret
Summary: Finally spacing fixed! Bulma feels that Yamcha doesnt love her as much as he use to, and Vegeta keeps telling her strange things. Where is all of this going to lead?


Betrayed and Recovered

"Yamcha! Where do you go all the time! You never spend time with me anymore!" Bulma whined to her boyfriend. "Baby, don't

worry! I'm sorry I'm always so busy. How 'bout this? I'll meet you under the apple tree on Moon Light Hiss at 9pm sharp tonight. K,

Babe?" Yamcha bargained. Bulma's eyes lit up, "Ok!" She replied happily. Yamcha quickly kissed Bulma, then disappeared down the

road. Bulma sighed happily as her head filled with thoughts of her boyfriend. She skipped down the road, opposite of the way Yamcha

had went. Through her day dreaming, Bulma felt like she was being watched. She stopped in her tracks and looked around. Movement in

a nearby tree caught her eye. Vegeta hopped down from it, "How are you so trusting, woman?" he asked. "What do you mean?" Bulma

asked. Vegeta sneered at the young woman, then walked away, leaving her with an unsolved riddle.

Bulma sat atop Moon Light Hill. She pulled an apple off of the tree she was under. "He'll be here soon." Bulma said to herself. She

shifted nervously as she bit into the apple. A rustle in the bushes made her turn happily, "Yamcha!" She cried happily as she ran to him

with open arms. She clung to the shadowy figure, "I knew you would come!" She said. "Tch. Foolish woman." A deep voice said. Bulma

looked into the eyes of her visitor. "Vegeta?" She asked as she backed away. "It's now midnight. You KNOW he's not coming. Why

do you continue to lie to yourself?" Vegeta asked. Bulma's blue eyes misted over. "Because I love him!" She said. Her expression

softened, "Because…I wish he still loved me…"she added quietly. "Feh. I don't understand your foolish feelings of love." Vegeta said as

he turned to leave. "How can't you understand!" Bulma shrieked, "Isn't there someone YOU love!" Vegeta stopped immediately, but

didn't turn around. "I said I didn't understand them. Not that I didn't share them." Vegeta said, then continued on his way. Bulma stood

in the dark, alone. She knew things between her and Yamcha had ran it's course long ago. But, she just didn't want to let it go…

"Bulma. Wake up." A distant voice called. Bulma opened her eyes and saw Yamcha's smiling face._ Its been three days since he got _

_cold feet. He's probably forgotten about all of that now_, Bulma thought. Yamcha bent down and kissed Bulma. As his kiss

lengthened, his hands glided over her body. _Don't do this_, Bulma thought. His fingers found her bra links. _Please, not now_, She

continued to think. Yamcha's fingers snapped Bulma's bra link by link. "No!" Bulma screamed as she smacked Yamcha. Yamcha

grabbed his face as he fell backwards. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Yamcha shrieked. Bulma covered herself, and took a deep

breath. "I can't take this anymore, Yamcha! You're never home! Three nights ago, you FORGOT me! And every time we DO see each

other--you just want sex! I can't live like this!" she screamed, tears violently streaming down her cheeks. "ok." Yamcha said calmly.

Bulma's eyes opened quickly, "Ok?" She repeated, startled. "I was waiting for this. You had began getting half-assed long ago. I needed

excitement in my life!" Yamcha replied, then turned and left. Bulma stared at the open door to her room. Her heart felt as if someone had

pierced it with a scorching stake. All she could hear was Vegeta's words repeating throughout her head. _Foolish woman…How can _

_you be so trusting…_

Bulma sat under the apple tree where her and Yamcha shared so many memories. Tears rolled down her cheeks as thoughts ran

through her mind. _This isn't suppose to hurt this bad!_ Bulma thought, _I broke up with HIM_! She continued to abuse herself mentally,

oblivious to everything around her. A hand on her shoulder pulled her back to reality. She gasped from shock. "It's midnight again. You

have no date. Why are you out?" Vegeta's familiar voice broke the silence. Bulma caught her breath, but didn't answer. Instead, she

looked up into the sky. Vegeta sat down beside her. "It's been a month. Why are you still grieving?" Vegeta asked as he looked at her,

"Every nightyou've come out here." The light from the stars shone on Bulma's face, enhancing her beauty. Bulma continued to stare.

Vegeta followed her gaze and waited for her to answer.

"I…always suspected," Bulma finally said. "Huh?" Vegeta asked, returning his gaze to Bulma.

"I've always suspected that Yamcha cheated on me…" She repeated, tears swelling quickly. "But…I never…I never thought it was

TRUE! I, I, I, just thought that I was over reacting. You know, like most girls." she finished. Vegeta nodded, then looked back up to the

stars. Bulma finally looked away from the sky and rested her eyes on Vegeta, "You said you shared my feelings…I've been wondering…

who is it that you love?" she asked. Vegeta glanced over at Bulma. His eyes met hers only for a second before he looked back to the

stars. "She was a woman I thought I would never be good enough for." Vegeta said. "What woman is higher than you!" Bulma shrieked.

"A very beautiful woman. She puts more into love than she gets out. A very loyal woman whom I'd love to have for a wife someday."

Vegeta said and returned his gaze to Bulma. Her heart skipped a beat. She had always crushed on Vegeta since he came. But she never

said anything because she was dating Yamcha, and she wasn't the type to leave one for another. But, here was Vegeta, prince of all

Saiyans, talking about a wife. The saiyan too good to accept worldly goods, was opening up to her. "Who is she?" Bulma asked, hoping

her assumption was right. Vegeta blushed slightly and stood up, avoiding Bulma's question. Bulma followed him and latched onto the

front of his shirt, "Tell me who she is!" Bulma demanded. Vegeta slowly looked her in the eyes. His arms gently wrapped around her

waist. Bulma's grip loosened as Vegeta pulled her closer and kissed her. When Bulma gently pulled away she asked, "Me? I'm the girl?"

Vegeta blushed again and hugged Bulma tightly, "Yes. You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." Vegeta replied

softly, "I love you." Bulma's heart throbbed. No one had told her that with so much feeling. No one before had ever meant it. But, with

Vegeta's three simple, meaningful words, her heart healed. Instantly, all grief of Yamcha had disintegrated. She kissed Vegeta again, "I

love you, too." She said, meaning it, "And I'm yours for the rest of time."

Sabrina  
June/22/2006  
Authors note: Well, please review. I need to know, was it too sappy? Retarded? Unbelievable?


End file.
